Chuck
Chuck is a Pianta that comes from Isle Delfino, he lives around Isle Delfino Plaza in the main area, he works as a fruit and fish seller and is an expert at throwing things long distance, when he gets his vacation time he decides to go see the Yoshi in Dinosaur Land however he soon finds that they are all gone! Chuck finds that his holiday is pathetically boring until he finally finds a Yoshi, a red Yoshi kid named Yoyo, Chuck finds that Yoyo is on a quest to save the other Yoshis, he signs himself up and joins up with Yoyo's quest to save the Yoshis. As Chuck traverses across Dinosaur Land he remembers not only to help out Yoyo whenever he can by throwing him over distances that he couldn't otherwise jump or helping him in battle. He takes plenty of photos for his family back home during the entire game. At the end of the game Chuck returns to his wife Tessa Tossa and the settle into their life happily on Isle Delfino, Chuck happily throws away the jumper that he's been wearing all around Dinosaur Land, he's not cold back home. Chuck when he gets home to his buisness Coco Burger at the Coconut Mall on Isle Delfino to his wife decides to franchise, and make money money money so with the support of his wife they pick up and move all around the Mushroom Kingdom setting up new franchises. A rather dull vacation. Chuck first appears in the Nintendo Wii RPG Fearsome Red's Fantastic Follies where he is one of the mandatory partners. He joins the party when you speak to him, he is standing around and looking at sights, he can throw you across short distances. Through various times in the game Chuck will jump out and take a photo, he is still on vacation. Battle *'Shoulder Barge' - Chuck barges through into an enemy doing 2 damage on normal rank, 4 on super rank and 6 on ultra rank. It takes up no Yosi Points. *'Chuck's Chuck' - Chuck throws something, usually a rock or clump of dirt, it changes graphically to suit the level. It does 3 damage on normal rank, 5 on super rank and 7 on Ultra Rank. It takes up 2 Yosi Points. *'Sleeping Powder' - Chuck's tree emerges a cloud of a fine powder which sparkles over the enemies sending them to sleep. It takes up 4 Yosi Points and can only be used on Super and Ultra Rank. *'Uproot' - Chuck Uproots his tree on his head, sending it foward which expands and hits all enemies for 5 damage, it then shrinks back to normal size and he puts it back on his head. It takes up 7 Yosi Points. Franchising! Due to his immense popularity in the Fearsome Red's Fantastic Follies Chuck becomes the main character in Coco Burger where he is picking his franchise Coco Burger and moving it around the Mushroom Kingdom setting up new chains in 10 major cities around the country. Here he appears with his wife as they try to franchise around the world. Hitting the Casinos Chuck appears as one of the ten default characters in Delfino Dealers the casino themed DS game he has his best chemistry with Noel the Noki and his worst chemistry with Sparky the electro koopa his co-star from Fearson Red's Fantastic Follies. Thrill Seeker While he is very content with his business and his wife when Iron and Amber appear on Isle Delfino in Wrapped Up Chuck is quick to volunteer to be a guide and show them around the island and assist in their quest where he can, having missed the action now that he is a business man. He is playable in multiplayer mode. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Piantas